the_conquerors_3_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Free for All
Basic Information What is the newest "Free for All" (FFA) gamemode? ''' FFA is a variant of conquest, where the diplomacy system has been removed from the gamemode entirely, forming a 1v1v1v1v1v1. This gamemode has a ton of newer features added to it to enhance the gameplay; so it isn't as difficult as it would seem. The game ends when one player, has destroyed all other teams within the game. '''What did the newest "Free for All" (FFA) gamemode add/change? FFA has some of the most remarkable changes to it; to create a more interesting enviornment. One of these things, is the building/unit costs (see further section for reference). This allows for the players to have a faster rush to claim eco early-game. Another wonderful feature of FFA, is the dual-planting system (there is no official name for this). When two or more enemies share a core with each other, the plants will make half as much CPM. This system makes it where players have a hard time psuedo-teaming (Pseudo-teaming is a false team. This means enemies are not attacking friends or someone in the game; even though the gamemode doesn't allow for teaming.) . Next off, the player also gets a new maximum building count of 40; which is the second-highest cap for buildings in game; only losing to the 55 within Territory Conquest. Lastly, each player starts with 3x Light Soldiers; 1x Scout; as well as a Construction Soldier. This may be to encourage base building; or naval building. Even though naval isn't that superior on any of the maps besides the Cave map. Unique Maps/Strategies The implication of FFA being added as it's own gamemode; has added four new maps that were solely designed for it. None of these maps can be seen in any other gamemode, as they are FFA-exclusive. One common theme of each map; is creating an enviornment for players to push out; without giving a sense of territory when compared to a conquest-based map like Paths 2 or Magma 3. Another feature about the FFA maps, is that they also incorporate the usage of the super-crystals; which if you are not aware, doubles all production from that core. Each of the FFA maps will have their own pages as well; which will include information that may assist players when they face off on said map; as well as a more in depth strategies section. These maps include: "Snow Map 2", "Magma 4", "Desert", and "Cave Map 2". Modified Unit/Building Prices Economic Buildings: Power Plants - 46$ Nuclear Plants - 105$ Production Buildings: Barracks - 112$ Tank Factory - 176$ Naval Shipyard - 60$ Airport - 225$ Space Link - 330$ Fort - 150$ Defensive Buildings: Turret - 48$ Anti-Air Turret - 63$ Command Center - 300$ Shield Generator - 300$ Headquarter - 375$ Infantry Units (Soldiers/Tanks): Light Soldier - 7$ Heavy Soldier - 15$ Medic - 93$ Repairmen - 18$ Construction Soldier - 18$ Anti-Air Soldier - 37$ Sniper - 52$ Scout - 11$ Engineer - 26$ Light Tank - 52$ Heavy Tank - 67$ Explosive Tank - 45$ Anti-Air Tank - 67$ Aerial Troops (Air/Space): Light Plane - 60$ Heavy Plane - 75$ Transport Plane - 93$ Helicopter - 52$ Stealth Bomber - 131$ Space Fighter - 90$ Mothership - 310$ Naval Troops: Transport Ship - 45$ Battleship - 120$ Oil Ship - 26$ Aircraft Carrier - 300$ Gunboat - 56$ Destroyer - 90$ Submarine - 112$ Tips and Strategies Naval doesn't dominate on most maps. So for maps such as Magma 4; use your construction soldier to set up an outpost near the middle of the map; so you can rush with soldiers. Once you do that, grab a barracks and a few snipers, as they are cheaper now in FFA. You should be able to secure the base from oncoming soliders that way. Utilize the cheaper costs for everything when you play your round. This makes it to where you can get production fairly early on. '(Not a Tip/Strat): When on the "Snow Map 2" map; if you move troops in third person, you have a chance to select them to move ontop of the snow entity. ' Category:Released Features